Memories — WinterFrost
by chrxniclesxwriter
Summary: One Shot. Ship: WinterFrost. (Loki x Bucky) 18. Explícito. Un diario. Una página arrancada y arrugada, como si se hubieran arrepentido de ese infame intento por eliminar de entre sus recuerdos uno que llena de confusión un frío corazón solitario. La mirada opaca del soldado no puede apartarse de aquellas líneas escritas por su propia mano, las cuales le sumergen una vez más en a


— **FLASH BACK—**

Aún recuerdo su mirada filosa, su sonrisa petulante y esa voz maliciosa que a fuego se marcaba en mi sesera. Todavía notaba la epidermis congelada, pero un calor se acentuaba con gracia justo en el centro de mi frente y que, muy a pesar de mi borrosa visión, aún memorizo como aquel ser de terciopelada piel señalaba en dirección a ella con una especie de extraño artefacto luminoso, ¿un báculo tal vez? No puedo describirlo con certeza. No obstante, nada dolía de momento. Poco a poco mi corazón volvió a dar sus primeros latidos de existencia, siendo gracias al bombeo de la sangre que mi mente al fin pudo esclarecerse.

Mis dedos todavía estaban entumecidos por el frío, pero los pude ir moviendo con calma a pesar de la rigidez. A su vez, mis aún perdidas pupilas intentaban vislumbrar el exterior de aquel contenedor en el que me hallaba, pero la impactante estampa tras la firme figura del ente de oscuras ropas y enorme cornamenta hizo que me sintiera mareado y exhalara un vago gimoteo por mis labios. La mayor parte de aquella instalación estaba totalmente destruida y una incesante alarma se escuchaba en la lejanía. Había varios cuerpos inertes por el suelo, señal de que tal vez fueron asesinados por quien estaba ante mí.

—Ahora estás bajo mi servicio —afirmó el de desconocido nombre—. Me he informado sobre ti. Te he observado y puedes serme de gran utilidad. Obviamente hasta ciertos límites, pero supongo que ya entiendes mi punto.

No, no entendía nada. El modo en que fui despertado una vez más de mi letargo había sido diferente, y en mi propia mirada se palpaban los intentos por comprender todo cuanto se acontecía a mi alrededor, desorientado. ¿Quién era yo? ¿Qué era ese lugar? Y lo más importante, ¿quién era ese hombre que me hablaba con tanta confianza? Mi mente estaba en blanco. Incluso podría decirse que en esos momentos era como un muñeco que permanecía a la espera de ser tomado para jugar, inmóvil.

—Sal de ahí y arrodíllate ante mí, mortal —mencionó el de cabellera azabache.

A pesar de aquella orden no sucedió absolutamente nada por mi parte. La confusión era la que más dominaba en mi ser, sin permitir siquiera que tuviera el placer de tener control sobre mí mismo. Sin embargo, luego de lo que pareció ser una mueca y señal por parte de ese hombre, aparecieron otros dos por mi izquierda que hicieron el trabajo de sacarme de aquel cubículo helado, obviamente dominados por esa misma persona. Fueron solo un par de escasos minutos lo que tardaron en dejarme en el exterior de aquella máquina, de un modo un tanto brusco cabe decir, y hacer que quedase de rodillas frente a la imponente presencia del desconocido, más mi mirada se mantuvo baja y taciturna, como perdida en una mente hueca. No obstante, pude percibir entre mi vaga inconsciencia como, luego de todo aquello, uno de esos hombres que me mantenían agarrado le ofrecía aquel cuaderno rojo que tan bien conocía. Se podría decir que era incluso lo único que sí llegaba a recordar con certeza.

—Te será de mucha utilidad esa libreta. Bastará con que menciones las palabras clave que hay en ella y este soldado estará a tu completa merced —mencionó uno de los ingenieros hipnotizados.

—Oh, ya veo. Interesante... Muy interesante —una sonrisa zorruna se marcó en los labios del de cabellos oscuros en lo que sus esmeraldas parecían analizar con tranquilidad aquellas páginas una por una hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la tanto buscaba, mostrando ahora su dentadura en una sonrisa mucho más acentuada y maliciosa—. Anhelo. Oxidado. Diecisiete. Amanecer. Horno. Nueve. Benigno. Bienvenida. Uno... Vagón de Carga.

A medida que escuchaba cada una de esas palabras, sentía como mi mente ardía, y ese mismo ardor se extendía a todas las extremidades de mi cuerpo. Sufrí varios espasmos a medida que cada palabra iba abriendo una por una las compuertas de uno de los rincones de mi mente, y dolía. Sentía un intenso zumbido ensordeciendo mis oídos y estaba casi seguro de que a quienes me sujetaban aún les estaba costando trabajo mantenerme inmóvil. Pero entonces, todo se detuvo de golpe, mis ojos se cerraron brevemente hasta que los abrí únicamente para elevar mis pupilas en dirección de aquel hombre de fino rostro.

—Listo para obedecer —susurré de forma automática y vi como él ensanchaba más y más aquella sonrisa afilada en su nívea tez.

Después de aquello, todo a mi alrededor se tornó oscuro.

— **FIN DEL FLASH BACK—**

Aquel amargo recuerdo provocó que Bucky entornase sus párpados con gran pesadez y llevase su biónica hasta su frente, peinando con los dedos las lacias hebras negras de su cabello. Mientras dicho gesto se realizaba, sus irises celestes no se apartaban de aquella hoja arrugada que con anterioridad hizo una bola, más no se atrevió a deshacerse de dicha memoria por alguna extraña razón que escapaba a su entender. Pero aún había algo mucho más extraño que todo aquello, y era que a pesar de que en su día escribió aquellas líneas y que recién las había vuelvo a leer después de tanto tiempo, no lograba ponerle una cara a aquel hombre que había descrito. Ni siquiera conseguía recordar que tipo de tratos, acciones y órdenes había seguido bajo su mando, desconocía si había asesinado a alguien o si había puesto en peligro a toda una ciudad, y eso era precisamente lo que provocaba que en momentos así le invadiera el miedo y la desesperanza. ¿Por cuanto tiempo más sería un títere? Era desalentador.

El sonido de la lluvia al otro lado de la ventana llegó a captar vagamente su atención. Con sus ojos delineó cada gota que se deslizaba a lo largo del vidrio y, ante el impulso de intentar alejar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza, se levantó de la chirriante silla y caminó hasta la ventana, contra la cual acomodó las yemas de sus dedos para sentir el frío tacto, siguiendo los abstractos dibujos del agua hasta que finalmente cerró la mano en un puño. Era frustrante cuando se esforzaba por indagar más y más en los recónditos rincones de su mente y no conseguir hallar lo que deseaba. Se sentía impotente.

Pero no muy lejos de lo acontecido, cuando el soldado deslizó su visión por la estampa de la ciudad que se veía a través del cristal, una tenue luz verde se reflejó contra el mismo. De forma casi inmediata, todo su cuerpo se giró y, como si se hubiese tratado de alguna especie de llamado, un hombre alto, fibroso, de rostro fino, ojos esmeralda y cabellera negra apareció en aquel cubículo barato que tenía por habitación. Sus ropas llamaron la atención de Bucky, pero la carencia de aquel casco con cornamenta sumado a su clara pérdida de memoria no supo reconocerlo desde un principio. Siendo así, fue inevitable que acabase por adoptar una postura defensiva, recibiendo una vaga risa burlona por parte de su contrario, pues a pesar de su amenazante pose, el extraño parecía percibir aquella lucha interna que el mortal tenía en pos de evitar el inicio de una pelea.

—Honrados los ojos que te ven, Winter Soldier —dijo en respuesta el elegante ser mientras extendía sus manos de lado a lado—. ¿Y esa mirada? ¿Acaso no me reconoces, pequeña alimaña? —interrogó con gracia, sin borrar la picante sonrisa de su boca.

El silencio y la mirada de desconcierto de Bucky eran como un deleite a ojos del recién llegado. Aquel únicamente amplió su sonrisa y se dispuso a analizar con claro desinterés aquella estancia, dando cortos pasos sobre las losas hasta quedar cerca del escritorio en el que se hallaba todavía aquella arrugada página, la cual tocó apenas con sus dedos y analizó desde su lugar. Ante esa escena, el más alto realmente comprendió que en la mente de aquel humano no había siquiera una imagen suya, algo que creó un hormigueo en su estómago, pero no uno incómodo, al contrario. Ese hormigueo era claramente de su más profundo deseo por recordárselo, sin importar la manera.

—Ahora comprendo todo... —masculló y cerró los dedos sobre el papel, el cual arrugó más de lo que ya estaba, soltándolo poco después—. ¿Tal vez debería refrescarte la memoria? —interrogó y dirigió de reojo sus claros irises en dirección del soldado—. Anhelo. Oxidado. Diecisiete...

Cada parte del cuerpo de Bucky se sintió estremecer tan pronto como aquellas palabras comenzaron a ser pronunciadas por tan venenosa lengua. Un zumbido en su cabeza le hizo sentir mareado y por pura inercia llevó sus manos hasta sus oídos para taparlos con fuerza. No deseaba escuchar, no deseaba ser de nuevo un ente sin alma manejado por unos hilos inexistentes. Era momento de actuar y no permitir que de nuevo alguien tuviese la oportunidad de manipularle.

A la par que exhalaba un gutural gruñido, Bucky se abalanzó contra su agresor, más al lanzar un puñetazo con su biónico, la figura de aquel hombre se desvaneció como humo, reapareciendo a las espaldas del soldado, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por cuando, tras observar por encima de su hombro, recibió un duro golpe con aquel cetro en su cabeza, siendo el impacto tal que Bucky acabó cayendo por los suelos, quejumboso por el dolor.

Con paso elegante y sonoro, aquel desconocido se acercó hasta el magullado muchacho y una vez estuvo a su lado, se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas y tomó por los cabellos a este para hacer que alzase su cabeza, queriendo ver aquella mirada que no tardó en corresponder la propia con una mezcla de temor y una intensa rabia contenida. Era maravilloso, sin duda. Jamás, en todos sus siglos de existencia, había presenciado a un ser tan único, tan perfecto. ¿Pero iba a ser gentil solamente por tener esa imagen de él? Ni hablar. Es más, le obligó a enderezarse algo más, acercando aquel rostro unos centímetros hasta el propio.

—¿Habría sido mejor ordenarte que te arrodillaras? Eso es lo que suelen hacer los perros como tú, ¿no es así? —interrogó socarrón—. Después de todo cuanto hice por ti. Te liberé de aquel laboratorio, te ofrecí una nueva vida bajo mi seno, ¿y así me lo pagas? ¿Olvidándote de tu legítimo dueño? —replicó, mirándole como si se tratase de un mísero insecto—. Yo soy Loki... Hijo de Odín —mencionó aquello último con cierta risa de por medio—, ¡y el futuro rey de Asgard!

Loki... ¿Había dicho Loki? En la mente de Bucky aún había un espeso nubarrón oscuro que le impedía acceder a esos recuerdos que casi podía tocar con la punta de sus dedos, pero tenía la clara certeza de que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes... Y fue entonces cuando todo lo descrito en aquella página pasó por su mente como una cinemática, viendo como aquel ser al que no pudo ponerle un rostro con anterioridad iba tomando forma junto con alguna que otra laguna de recuerdos salteados en pos de guiar a Loki hacia su tan ansiada gloria, más en ninguna de las oportunidades llegaron a tener la suerte que hubieran deseado. Tal vez por esa misma razón, en un descuido del asgardiano, él se marchó. Y justo ahora que por fin había comenzado a ir organizando su vida, ser como una persona normal, él había reaparecido.

Sin prisa alguna, Loki se irguió, y a su vez obligó a que Bucky también lo hiciera sin haber soltado su cabellera y tirar de aquel manojo de hebras negras sin miramientos. El soldado igual luchaba y con sus manos sujetaba aquel brazo que se negaba a dejarle ir, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Ante los fragmentos que había recordado, sabía bien que de enfrentarle saldría perdiendo. ¿Sería justo arriesgar la vida con tal de ser libre o seguir fiel a lo que le había tocado ser? En definitiva, la respuesta se hallaba en aquellas esmeraldas tan brillantes que le observaban y que hacían que su corazón y su alma se encogieran.

—¿Cómo... me encontraste? —preguntó Bucky, quien continuaba con sus vanos intentos de hacer que le soltara.

—¿Qué cómo te encontré? —Loki exhaló una risa socarrona y observó con arrogancia al mundano, sin soltarlo—. Soy un dios, miserable criatura. Si lo deseo, incluso podría ser capaz de ver el final de este maldito universo. Dar contigo no ha sido más que un juego de niños... Es más, siempre seguí tus pasos, pero decidí esperar el momento oportuno, dejar que pudieras saborear un pequeño resquicio de libertad —pausó y acortó de nuevo la distancia—. Deberías estarme agradecido por haber sido tan generoso.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí ahora? —de nueva vez interrogó el soldado, acentuando su fruncido ceño, más pudo sentir en ese instante como el agarre en sus cabellos se aflojaba.

—De momento, nada —respondió tajante e hizo descender su mano para tomar por la mandíbula a su contrario—. Pero sí que hay acontecimientos a la vuelta de la esquina y para eso requeriré de tus habilidades armamentísticas, mi querido peón.

—Me niego —espetó Bucky con voz áspera.

—Uuh, ¿te niegas? —repitió e hizo una larga pausa sin perder detalle de las masculinas facciones—. En ese caso tendré que hacer que aceptes por las malas.

Barnes no pudo controlar al pequeño ser ansioso de libertad que tenía en su interior. Su negativa fluyó sola y ahora tan solo le quedaba enfrentar su destino. Siendo así, tan pronto como Loki hizo la sentencia con aquellas palabras y elevó la mano con la que agarraba el báculo, Bucky enseguida reaccionó por mero instinto, dejando atrás sus dudas y golpeó con fuerza aquel brazo. Fue una suerte que debido al duro impacto se escapase la lanza de entre los dedos del dios. Tal vez seguían sin estar en igualdad de condiciones, pero ya era algo al poseer un poco más de ventaja.

Aprovechando las manos desnudas del asgardiano, Bucky optó por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la situación. Era momento de cambiar las cosas en su vida. Por esa misma razón, sus puños comenzaron a impactar en un par de zonas del cuerpo ajeno con fuerza: el vientre y el rostro del dios. Obviamente, Loki no permaneció quieto esperando cada golpe. Contraatacó y buscó esquivar lo máximo posible aquel brazo biónico. En algunas veces contadas, con todo aquel alboroto incluso llegaron a impactar contra el armario y un pequeño estante de libros de madera que allí había. Varios objetos acabaron por el suelo, pero no les prestaron atención. Aún así, lo más extraño era que Loki no hubiese manejado su magia hasta el momento y luchase como un vil humano... Justo ahí estaba la máxima trampa de la que se aprovechó antes para divertirse un poco.

Así como lanzó un nuevo golpe que consiguió desestabilizar al soldado, Loki hizo una vez más uso de sus poderes para desaparecer y reaparecer a las espaldas del mundano, sin darle de nuevo oportunidad de hacer un giro perfecto para que le viera. Con el cetro una vez más en mano, no le tomó ni un segundo en apuntar con el mismo el pecho de Bucky, quien poco a poco fue permaneciendo estático mientras sus ojos celestes se inundaban de un azul intenso y brillante, tornando su tez vagamente más pálida de lo usual. Loki disfrutaba de todo cuanto había observado desde que puso sus pies en aquel dormitorio y, mientras terminaba de dominar aquella débil mente, pasó su pulgar por su labio inferior, viendo que aquel muchacho había tenido las hagallas de provocarle una pequeña herida sangrante en el labio. De reojo le acribilló con sus ojos mientras pasaba su lengua por la yema de aquel dedo para limpiarlo, riendo justo después con malicia.

—Ya te lo dije antes. Soy tu dueño y me obedecerás —afirmó y se acercó hasta su contrario, al cual tomó por el mentón con una extraña delicadeza—. Puedes estar tranquilo. No te he _idiotizado_ tanto como a aquellos otros palurdos. Me he encargado de que a pesar de estar bajo los efectos de mi cetro sigas consciente con todo lo que te ocurrirá aún y después de que retire su poder de ti.

Los ojos inyectados en energía de Bucky miraban fijos los esmeraldas del más mayor. Sus labios parecían balbucear en un vago intento por decir lo que pensaba, pero su mente se hallaba tan dividida en esos momentos que daba indicios de haberse quedado mudo y con multitud de cosas que decir atascadas en su garganta. Así mismo, su cuerpo igual temblaba por el mismo motivo, por que ansiaba poder tomar el control, pero esa otra parte de él lo detenía. Y no era para menos que eso a Loki le resultara como un divertido espectáculo.

El dios de las mentiras se dedicó a clavar sus pupilas en el mundano con grandiosa curiosidad. Muchas veces le había tenido bajo su mando cuan fiel esclavo, pero no como en ese instante. Era bastante tentador el hecho de que si lo deseaba, podría pedirle que no moviera ni un solo músculo y dedicarse a cortar su piel en láminas, pensamiento que solo quedaría en su mente, pues una idea mucho mejor llegó de manera fugaz a su creativa sesera de la que él disfrutaría, sin duda alguna.

—Creo que... —hizo una pausa y delineó con sus irises lentamente la anatomía del mortal. Con los mismos dedos que sujetó aquella barbilla, descendió con caricias lentas por su cuello, repasando luego la fina tela roja de la camiseta que este llevaba debajo de su sudadera negra—, tengo el castigo perfecto por tu desobediencia, despreciable sabandija.

Dicho aquello, Loki tomó al soldado por el cuello de las ropas y comenzó a caminar, arrastrándole consigo sin más miramientos. Con brusquedad lo lanzó sobre aquella cama a medio hacer y desde su posición le miró de pies a cabeza con un deseo y una gula que centelleaba en sus pupilas. Su tan característica risita traviesa no tardó en hacerse escuchar, y sin querer esperar, acomodó su cuerpo a horcajadas sobre el de Bucky, quien tragó saliva duramente mientras sentía un gran manojo de nervios acumulándose en su interior, los cuales se acentuaron al instante en que una de las manos del asgardiano agarró con desprecio su sudadera, chasqueando apenas la lengua.

—Antes tenías más estilo con todo ese cuero, pero mírate ahora. Un completo pordiosero —replicó el dios para posteriormente desintegrar dicha prenda con el simple roce de sus dedos.

Aún así, Loki continuaba sin sentirse satisfecho. A pesar de poder percibir el dulce manjar que le estaba esperando, no terminaba de ver aquella remera como un auténtico estorbo. Por eso mismo se tomó la libertad de deslizarla muy lentamente hacia arriba, acompañando dicha acción con suaves caricias que ascendían por aquellos costados. No tuvo que esforzarse lo más mínimo para obtener la cooperación de Bucky, pues a pesar de sus divididos pensamientos, su cuerpo tan solo reaccionaba a la parte más fuerte que actualmente le dominaba. El soldado elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, permitiendo que a Loki le fuese fácil quitar dicha prenda, la cual lanzó sin interés hacia alguna dirección del dormitorio.

La cercanía era más que tentadora para el asgardiano. Con una de sus manos mantenía las muñecas contrarias inmovilizadas, mientras que con la otra regaló una efímera caricia en su mejilla. Sin hacer querer esperar a sus propias ansias, Loki tomó posesión de aquella boca con un beso lento y calmado, buscando saborear la miel de esos labios que parecían entregarse pero a su vez eran reacios a corresponderle. Bucky entornó la mirada, más ahí se hallaba observando la tal cercanía que conseguía enchinar su epidermis. Le era imposible no sentirse como un conejo entre las fauces de un lobo, y no podía hacer nada al respecto, simplemente gritar en lo más profundo de su mente y dejar que toda esa situación pasara.

Una vez que Loki abandonó la dulce cavidad, relamió sus propios labios y sonrió, pasando seguidamente a descender para repartir besos por aquel cuello y lamidas que fueron bajando hasta el torso. Con su mano libre repasó las costillas y con su húmedo músculo se dispuso a jugar con uno de aquellos rosados botones que no tardaron en endurecerse ante el extraño pero agradable cosquilleo. Bucky comenzó a sentir como su respiración se iba acelerando a medida que todas esas acciones iban _in crescendo_ y que, muy a pesar de lo odioso que era verse en esa situación, no podía negar que por el momento aquello se sentía bien. Allá por donde esos pálidos dedos se escurrían, dejaban un camino de piel erizada. Su cuerpo estaba siendo demasiado gentil a la hora de responder a las acciones de Loki, y este al percatarse de ello, de reojo lanzaba alguna que otra mirada cargada de picardía contra la madura tez de Barnes.

Sin gestos ni sonidos, el asgardiano transmutó sus ropajes, quedando su esbelta figura al desnudo. Era sorprendente lo mucho que engañaban sus extravagantes ropas, pues a pesar de parecer alguien delgado con ellas, cabía decir que era bastante musculoso dentro de lo normal, aunque no tanto como su actual víctima.

Ante la presencia de aquel cambio, Bucky cerró los ojos brevemente y apretó los labios al saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Por otro lado, Loki cesó en la atención sobre los erectos pezones en cuanto su mano alcanzó a tocar el borde de aquel pantalón. Otra molestia más. Aún así lo tomó con calma en esa ocasión, volviendo a atender ese pecho por el que bajó un poco más, dando algunas mordidas sobre los marcados abdominales y las caderas del soldado. En ese momento, sus manos ya se estaban encargando de desabrochar aquel pantalón vaquero y bajándolo hasta la mitad de los tiernos muslos, habiéndose llevado consigo también la ropa interior para dejar a la vista la aún dormida hombría.

—Nunca antes llegó a pasar por mi cabeza la idea de tener sexo con un midgariano. Pero supongo que siempre hay oportunidades para cualquier cosa —bromeó.

Una vez que Loki buscó acomodarse entre las piernas de Bucky, terminó de sacar aquellas últimas prendas del todo para, teniendo al soldado al fin en igualdad de condiciones con su desnudez, dedicarse a admirar la trabajada figura, centrándose especialmente en el vaivén de aquel pecho que parecía respirar con un poco más de agitación gracias a sus atenciones. Fue inevitable que volviera a enmarcarse en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal, más aquello no acabaría ahí. Ansiaba ir mucho más allá, provocar hasta el límite a aquel hombre que se hallaba sumiso bajo su sombra.

Con sus manos separó aquellas piernas y se abrió paso hasta la sabrosa pelvis. Sus esmeraldas volvieron a dirigirse en dirección del rostro contrario que le correspondió al instante las miradas con un centelleo de piedad, lo cual ignoró.

Reanudando sus acciones, Loki agarró el miembro flácido de Bucky y dirigió su boca hacia el mismo. No hizo incapié en ningún juego previo, engulló directamente y por entero dicha hombría, acto que hizo mella en el cuerpo del soldado, el cual reaccionó casi a la par al tensar cada músculo mientras por su boca escapaba algún que otro pequeño jadeo ronco. Loki, por su parte, comenzó con un húmedo vaivén insistente que poco a poco iba logrando que aquel pene se pusiera más y más duro, y a su vez no perdía ni un solo detalle con sus ojos de las muecas o gestos de su víctima. Era tan jodidamente erótico y provocativo el modo en que se removía por las sensaciones que Loki no llegó a necesitar nada más para que su falo despertara.

El hechicero se vio sorprendido ante el hecho de que comenzaba a gustarle el picante sabor de la carne ajena, pues no podía dejar de devorar aquella parte del soldado. No obstante, ante su propia desesperación por acelerar la situación, alargó uno de sus brazos para alcanzar con dos de sus dedos la irresistible boca y abrirse camino en ella entre sus labios, buscando juguetear con la mojada lengua y empapar sus falanges con la propia saliva de su sometido, parte de la cual se llegó a deslizar por una de sus comisuras. Bucky iba sintiendo como su cabeza estaba en otro mundo, veía todo su alrededor dando vueltas por culpa de la magia de aquel cetro. Era como si estuviese drogado sin haber tomado ningún estupefaciente.

Cuando Loki sintió sus dedos lo suficiente empapados, abandonó aquella boca y los dirigió hasta la inexplorada entrada del soldado, acariciándola apenas de manera superficial por cortos segundos antes de hundir uno de ellos en su interior. Dicha acción, acompañada aún por las incesantes atenciones de la caliente boca del hechicero, provocaron que Bucky curvase su espalda y cerrase sus ojos con fuerza. Era una sensación más que incómoda. La intrusión del segundo dedo no se hizo esperar, y fue entonces cuando al fin aquella mano se comenzó a mover para preparar la rosada abertura. Por momentos, Loki buscaba ese punto que haría cambiar aquellas incómodas muecas de su amante por unas mucho más sinceras... Y allí estaban. Cuando al fin rozó la erógena zona, Bucky sufrió un notable espasmo, con el cual elevó su cabeza hacia el techo, en el cual también clavó sus pupilas cargadas de estupor sin poder controlar aquellos eróticos sonidos que escapaban por su boca, la cual continuaba con ese sutil balbuceo con el que ansiaba poder implorar lo que verdaderamente pensaba.

El dios pudo sentir como el erecto falo palpitaba en el interior de su cavidad bucal. A cada presión que hacía en ese preciso punto, podía sentir cada pulsación de este en lo que presenciaba como Bucky se estremecía y agarraba con fuerza las sábanas, jadeando de placer. ¿Quién iba a decirle a Loki que un simple mortal, como esos a los que veía como vil basura, le iba a resultar tan atrayente e interesante? Finalmente, se descubrió a sí mismo deseando mucho más aquel cuerpo. Marcarlo con su sello.

El mayor se sentía ansioso. No podía controlar ya sus ganas de poseerlo, de castigarlo y hacerle saber que nadie debía contradecirle. Por esa misma razón hizo que su boca liberase el duro falo y mordió con necesidad la cara interna de uno de esos muslos, sonriendo luego con un centelleo pecaminoso en sus ojos, como si estos violasen a aquel mortal. Seguidamente, hizo que sus falanges también abandonasen la dilatada entrada y desvió sus pupilas hacia aquellos dedos con los que había profanado al soldado, dándole el capricho a sus deseos de lamerlos como si hubiese probado lo más delicioso de todo el universo. Mientras tanto, un indefenso Bucky simplemente observaba aquellas acciones en silencio al tiempo que buscaba normalizar su respiración, sofocado por el calor que ascendió hasta su rostro. Suplicaba mentalmente que aquello terminara, pero con lo poco que recordaba de Loki, estaba más que seguro que aquello no acabaría ahí sin más. No obstante, eso no impediría que siguiera luchando por hacer que su auténtico ser pudiera sobreponerse por encima de aquella magia que le controlaba, sin éxito alguno.

Aquel níveo cuerpo finalmente se acomodó encima del soldado y, a medida que tomaba su propio pene para comenzar a hundirlo en el caliente interior de Bucky, Loki exhaló un grave gemido contra su cuello, lugar en el que dejó también otra mordida sin poder evitar gruñir por la excitación. La estrechez del humano consiguió erizar por completo su piel, pero ver justo después la reacción de su amante fue como un detonante contra su autocontrol. Presenciar aquellas muecas de dolor y desagrado, escuchar esos gemidos entrecortados y quejosos que evidenciaban los gestos de esa tez y el modo en que de pronto había pasado a agarrar sus brazos para apretarlos y arañarlos... ¿Quién no perdería las formas con ese muchacho? Todo ese sufrimiento se veía tan hermoso en él que incluso le sorprendía definirlo con tal adjetivo. Aún así, Bucky apretó los dientes y, entre cada gimoteo, se esforzaba por poder hablar.

—N... n... N... o... No... —musitó finalmente y le dedicó una vaga mirada entre sus entornados párpados acuosos.

En ese instante, Loki mostró una sonrisa socarrona y dejó que el sutil aliento de su risa jadeante rozara uno de los pómulos de Bucky, sobre el cual dejó seguidamente una caricia con su nariz. Gesto que extrañamente encajaba con la situación.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para las negaciones, aunque he de decir que igualmente las hubiese ignorado —respondió y recorrió con sus esmeraldas aquellas facciones, aprovechando la cercanía para lamer esos labios, mordiendo el inferior con travesura—. Haré que te arrepientas de haberme enfrentado... Del mismo modo en que me haré cargo de que nunca jamás te vuelvas a olvidar de mí en lo que te quede de existencia, basura midgariana.

Aquellas palabras dieron pie a que Loki comenzase a embestir sin mucha delicadeza al soldado. Sus caderas se movían con violencia, escuchándose el golpeteo de su pelvis contra aquel trasero en el silencio de aquella habitación, siendo esas cuatro paredes las únicas testigos de como ese dios de las mentiras abusaba del mortal. Bucky gemía dolorido y sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo en dos debido a la fiereza con la que el hechicero le tomaba. Su mente la sentía más que perdida y en su cuerpo no tardó en aparecer un perlado sudor que hacía brillar superficialmente sus músculos.

Las manos de Barnes ascendieron hasta alcanzar los omóplatos de su agresor y sus arañazos fueron tales que dejó unas hermosas marcas en forma de heridas sobre la blanca epidermis, en las cuales se agolparon minúsculas esferas de sangre. El escozor de estas estremecieron al hechicero, quien con una sonrisa felina pasó directo a besar aquella boca de forma brusca y sucia, simulando querer saciar su gula con ella, más ese beso no duró demasiado, pues apenas se apartó unos milímetros, tomó aquel mentón, acariciando con su pulgar el labio inferior ajeno.

—Saca la lengua —ordenó Loki en lo que mordía con sus carnosos la mejilla más cercana del menor.

Viéndose imposibilitado de evitar dicha acción, la magia del cetro obligó a que Bucky abriera su boca y expusiera su húmedo músculo, resultándole más complicado el hecho de controlar sus gemidos. Loki, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho y relamió sus propios labios en lo que el sudor decoraba su frente por los incesantes movimientos de su cuerpo. Sin querer esperar más, el dios dejó salir su propia lengua para jugar con la contraria, acariciarla, bordearla y acabar por chuparla, hundiendo la suya poco después en aquella cavidad para explorar su interior y mezclar sus salivas. Era un auténtico gozo para sus oídos escuchar como los jadeos del midgariano se ahogaban contra su boca a cada golpe que daba con su miembro en el caliente interior de su trasero.

El propio Loki comenzaba a sentirse extasiado. Fueron varios los minutos que devoró aquella boca con gula hasta que finalmente se separó por la necesidad de recobrar un poco de aliento, manteniendo un efímero roce entre los labios sin dejar de disfrutar de las asfixiantes muecas de placer de Bucky. Por un segundo, el hechicero se mordió el labio inferior y dirigió una de sus manos hasta la erección necesitada de su sometido para comenzar a masturbarlo, pues quería ver hasta donde podía aguantar aquel soldado de tan altísima élite.

—Dí mi nombre —ordenó una vez más.

Tan cansado, tan hastiado y tan, pero tan, caliente... La mente de Bucky era un océano de contradicciones en esos instantes. Verse utilizado de una forma tan humillante le hacía sentir sucio y deshonroso, pero por otra parte lo... ¿disfrutaba? Era su primera vez con un hombre, no podía negar que su zona inferior llegaba a doler vagamente, pero dicho dolor disminuía un poco cuando aquel miembro chocaba en el punto exacto. Se odiaba por estar sintiéndolo. Y ahora, ante aquella nueva petición, el sargento luchó por no dejar que de nuevo esa especie de brujería hablase por él, realmente no deseaba decir y cumplir los caprichos de ese tirano, más esa otra parte de él le instaba y empujaba a ello sin remedio.

—L... Lo... Loki... —murmuró entrecortado y con un grave tono, el cual demostraba que realmente había intentado no seguir el juego.

Loki amplió su sonrisa y dejó otra nueva mordida contra el cuello de Bucky, haciendo esta vez una notable marca con sus dientes.

—No dejes de repetirlo. Continúa —exigió el príncipe de Asgard con voz ronca.

Dicho y hecho.

La auténtica mentalidad de Bucky seguía siendo aún débil, y por más que pusiera de su parte para no ser del todo controlado, esa magia terminaba por sacar a flote todo cuando ese maldito ser deseaba. Y ahí estaba, exhalando entre gemidos aquel nombre una vez tras otra, simulando que imploraba por más de todo ese éxtasis que su cuerpo recibía. En cuando a Loki, seguía arremetiendo contra el humano, aprovechando su posición para lamer esas clavículas y bajar hasta el marcado torso, saboreando el picante sudor. Poco después se irguió y agarró las piernas de Bucky para alzarlas hasta hacer que sus muslos tocasen su vientre, teniendo así un mejor y profundo acceso en tan delicioso interior, convirtiéndose en una especie de voyeur al ver que no podía retirar su vista de aquella unión entre los dos cuerpos, de como su falo entraba y salía salvaje de aquel mundano.

Los minutos pasaban y Loki comenzaba a notar como un cosquilleo se iba acentuando poco a poco en la zona de su pelvis. Conocía bastante bien esa señal, con lo cual aceleró aún más los movimientos de sus caderas y acompasó la masturbación ajena al mismo ritmo. Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos se incrementaban hasta que finalmente los más sonoros fueron por parte de Bucky, quien acabó por llegar antes al orgasmo. Loki tardó un escaso minuto después en llegar al clímax, pero lejos de querer venirse dentro, sacó su miembro y se masturbó hasta que su espesa esencia manchase el marcado vientre, la cual se mezcló con el semen contrario.

Ambos parecían verse exhaustos, sobretodo Bucky, quien aún agarraba con fuerza las sábanas y respiraba fatigado. No obstante, a pesar de que el acto había terminado, Loki dejó salir una vaga risa por su boca.

—Más vale que no te relajes. Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar —sentenció el dios mientras peinaba hacia atrás sus sudados cabellos, quedando algunas hebras aún adheridas contra la piel de su cuello.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bucky entreabrió los párpados para ver la dominante figura y volvió a cerrarlos mientras deseaba poder estar muerto con tal de no verse envuelto en tal escenarioen el que era víctima de un arrogante y prepotente villano como Loki. Era odioso, detestable...

Después de aquella primera vez, Loki no parecía verse agotado en absoluto, al contrario, demostraba que incluso podría con mucho más. Por eso mismo, el hechicero llegó a tomar, no una, sino hasta cuatro veces más al soldado a lo largo de aquella lluviosa noche; contra el cabecero de la cama, obligándolo a que fuese él mismo quien se moviese encima suyo, boca abajo... Bucky se sentía violado. Estaba realmente agotado y demostraba que ante la ferocidad del mayor era un completo perdedor, sin importar el ámbito que fuera. Pero lejos de que aquello terminase ahí, al dios aún le quedaba un As bajo la manga.

Un desnudo Loki se hallaba sentado en la silla de aquel escritorio. Sus piernas cruzadas, con su brazo acomodado sobre el mueble en lo que utilizaba sus nudillos como apoyo para su mejilla. Su zorruna mirada esmeralda no se apartaba de aquella cama y sonreía más que complacido, disfrutando al máximo el hecho de ver como tres de sus clones poseían el cuerpo de un ya ido Bucky.

El soldado se hallaba sin fuerzas y no podía luchar. Su cuerpo estaba acostado sobre uno de aquellos Loki como un vil muñeco sin alma mientras que otro de esos clones estaba sobre él; ambos embestían con fuerza aquel trasero sin vacilar y lo masturbaban al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto al tercer Loki, este arremetía contra la boca del humano, la cual se mostraba floja y cansada a cada vez que ese miembro se hundía hasta su garganta, escuchándose sucios sonidos húmedos con cada movimiento que daba el clon contra esta. Y para cuando llegaron al orgasmo, tanto el rostro como torso de Bucky quedaron bañados en la blanquecina esencia que acompañaban a las de las veces posteriores, más esta vez él siquiera pudo llegar a correrse, pues no sintió nada... Su mente estaba en blanco. Fue entonces ahí cuando los clones se esfumaron y su cuerpo inmóvil quedó solitario sobre las desordenadas sábanas. A pesar del intenso azul de sus ojos, estos se veían opacos y acuosos mientras observaban fijamente el techo, silencioso y con sus labios entrecerrados, casi sin aliento.

Luego de haberse tomado sus buenos y largos minutos de satisfacción al observar la provocativa y candente estampa del soldado, Loki se levantó del asiento y, a medida que lo hizo, sus vestimentas fueron reapareciendo sobre su cuerpo por puro acto mágico. Las suelas de sus zapatos resonaron a cada paso que daba en el silencio del dormitorio y se acercó hasta aquella cama. Tomó apoyo sobre una de sus rodillas contra el blando colchón y se inclinó hasta la manchada tez para lamer parte de aquel semen que quedó en una de las comisuras de Bucky antes de besarlo una última vez, quedando como unión un hilo de saliva entre ambos cuando se separó.

—Espero que esto te haya servido de lección, pequeño consolador. La próxima vez que te niegues a obedecer no seré tan benevolente contigo. Esto ha sido tan solo un aviso —sentenció contra los enrojecidos e hinchados labios.

Al tiempo que le decía aquellas palabras a Bucky, Loki apuntó al pecho de este con aquel báculo para retirar su hechizo. Y a pesar de sentir el soldado que ya tenía de nuevo el control sobre sí mismo, ahí estaba, quieto y más que desecho; sentía que aquel cuerpo había dejado de ser suyo.

Loki comenzó a retirarse hasta quedar a los pies de aquella cama. Su filosa mirada de nuevo observó al mundano sin eliminar esa sonrisa de su cara y suspiró, alzando su rostro con un enorme orgullo.

—Eres y serás mío para siempre. Recuérdalo, James Buchanan Barnes —dictaminó y desapareció entre un fogonazo de luz verde.

Una vez en soledad y con el paso de varios minutos, Bucky al fin pudo comenzar a moverse. Sus manos tomaban las sábanas como si se tratasen de un salvavidas y poco a poco fue volteando su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente contra la cama. No dudó en buscar la almohada para atraerla hacia sí y hundió allí su rostro, sin poder reprimir unas lágrimas de impotencia que la humedecieron.

Con tan dolorosas y crudas palabras del dios, Bucky supo desde ese instante que por mucho que intentase escapar, tanto su cuerpo como su alma estaban sentenciadas por toda la eternidad. Jamás tendría escapatoria.


End file.
